Unexpected love
by KerryAnne
Summary: After being experimented on, Raphael and Luna, a beautiful, mysterious girl, are faced with new responsibilities. Will love blossom between them or will she fall hard for someone else? This story's written for my friend, Audrey, and Luna's her OC.
1. Unexpected love

Leo's 16

Raph's 15

Donnie's 15

Mikey's 15

Leo sat huddled in his cage, his head in his hands, his heart heavy, as he thought about his emerald skinned brother, who'd been his cell mate until the Kraang had dragged him off to their laboratory. Raphael had bravely fought, but weakened by the countless beatings he'd endured by the Kraang, they swiftly overpowered him. I hope he's okay, Leo thought, squeezing his eyes shut. Please let him be all right. Leo glanced down at his throbbing left leg. It stuck out at an awkward angle, the bones poking through. He knew it was broken and if not attended to, his days as a ninja were over. Or worse, he could get an infection, necrosis and lose the limb. He shuddered at the thought and prayed, Donnie and Mikey, please find us.

It had been days since he and Raphael had been ambushed by the Kraang, while patrolling and if they weren't found soon, Leo's gut told him their existence would soon be no more. The blood thirsty Kraang, once they'd tired of torturing them, would exterminate them and discard their bodies like trash. Maybe they'd be placed somewhere their brothers would find them, to taunt and to remind them they'd failed in rescuing them, but the likeliest option was that they'd simply be thrown into the Hudson, after being weighted down by rocks, to keep the Hamato clan wondering if their brothers were alive and so they'd never get any closure.

XXX

Inside the laboratory, Raphael was strapped down to a stretcher, green eyes wide in fear and indignation, as the Kraang's gloved hands probed between his legs. "Hey! Stop that! I don't like that!" Raphael yelled. "Keep yer paws off of me."

"Steady, little turtle," one of the Kraang said, parting Raphael's legs and stroking his slit. Raphael grunted, as the Kraang stroked faster, causing him to churr and to reluctantly drop down, his ten inch purple cock (he'd retained his normal turtle genitalia after the mutation) oozing precome. Raphael wanted to resist, but it felt so damn good, like nothing he'd ever experienced before, and he was unable, his senses clouded, as lust and pleasure took over. His eyes closed in ecstasy and his toes curled, as the stroking of his dick intensified, causing his dick to stand proud and leak the precious juices the Kraang wanted.

One of the Kraang held a container beneath Raphael's dick into which his ropey, hot essence flowed, while the other kept pumping him, until they were satisfied they had enough. Then, letting go of his dick, the second one said, "Very good, turtle. You have done your job."

Green eyes snapped open and Raphael said in horror, "My job? What the shell do ya mean, ya sickos?"

"That's right. Turtle. You're young and virile and if what we have intended goes well, we will harvest your juices again to build an army A super army of mutants. Turtle and wolf hybrids. We've wanted to do that for ages and…Don't look so angry. You should be proud, you revolting reptile. You'll be the patriarch of a new generation of mutants that we will use to take over the Earth."

"Yer nuts!" Raphael hissed ,green eyes blazing. "And where are ya gonna get a wolf anyway? There ain't no mutant wolves around, so there go your damn plans."

The first Kraang said, "Bring in the girl."

Raphael watched, as the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen was brought in from a back room by more Kraang. She was bound and naked, her hands behind her back. Raven hair hung way past her shoulders and she had the most exquisite amber eyes, but they were vacant. The girl was either traumatized or drugged, Raphael suspected. Her body was an hour glass figure. Perfect in every way. Raphael's blood boiled at seeing her treated like an animal and his cheeks reddened in embarrassment at her nudity. He'd never seen a naked woman before. Except in a few sleazy movies he'd seen on the sly when his brothers were asleep. I wonder if she knows what's happening, he thought?

The Kraang carried the girl, who offered no resistance, to a stretcher. Strapping her down, they parted her legs and injected her with Raphael's sperm. Then grinning, the first Kraang said, "It'll be a couple of days before we get the results. Rest well, parents-to-be. We'll be back later."

Raphael said, "Hey, ya got a name?" Getting no answer, he added, "They won't be back for some time. Hey. Talk ta me." The girl began to hum and Raphael recognized the tune. A Japanese lullaby his dear departed Dad had sung to him and his brothers when they were babies. "Ya Japanese? Please talk. Okay. I'll start. I'm Raphael, but my brothers call me Raph. Sometimes, they call me Raphie. That was my childhood name. I'm the second oldest of four boys, I'm fifteen and my dad was murdered some time back. I miss him so much," Raphael said, and choked back a sob.

"I'm sorry for your loss," the girl said, turning her head and gazing at him.

"Hey. Ya can talk and thanks."

"I'm Luna and I lost my mom in a house fire some years ago. I'm fifteen and was an only child."

"I'm sorry."

"How did they get you?"

"Me and my big bro were ambushed when we were patrollin'. And ya?"

"They captured me when I was little and experimented on me, but they never fully finished the experiment, so I have the ability to switch between a wolf and a human."

"Wow. That's cool. Ya got any special powers? Can ya fight?"

"No and no. You're a talking turtle? How'd that happen?"

"Some mutagen,ooze, landed on me and my bros and turned us into mutants. And ta defend ourselves, our dad taught us ninjitsu. We use it ta protect the city from crime and we've been on all kinda adventures, even into space."

"I'd like to fight for mutant rights if I get out of here and I'd also like to fight crime."

"Maybe ya can come with me back ta my home and we can teach ya ninjitsu."

"I'm a loner, but thanks, Raphael."

"Raph, and ya….there's a possibility we may have a kid or kids, Luna. I'd like….if that happens, ta be able ta be there for them and ya. I just wanna...I need ta…This is a mess, but the kids would need two parents and I know I'm real young, but I wanna. I know ya've been through shit, but ya can trust me. I'll be there for ya and do my best ta help ya through it all. I never wanted this either, ya know. Ta be a dad like this. Not that I'd have been a dad anyway, because who'd have loved a freak like me? I have scales and a shell and…."

"It's not what's outside that counts, but what's inside, Raph. You seem like you have a huge heart and you're wrong. Some women would find you attractive."

"Do ya?"

Luna smiled and said, "Yes, actually, but I honestly think we'd be better off as friends. I'm not looking for a romance right now."

"Yeah. Yer right. I'm not either. I don't think I'm ready for one. I just wanna go home and see my bros. Play some video games and chill."

"You mentioned your brothers. What are they like?"

"Leo's the leader and he's kinda bossy. We argue a lot, because he thinks I'm too impulsive. Donnie is the science guy and tech and Mikey is our rainbow and our light. He's the goofball and he always makes us feel better when we've had a rough day."

"What are you?"

"The rebel and muscle."

"You boys are close?"

"Always have been, but especially since Dad died. Family's everythin'," Raphael said miserably and swallowed hard. "I love them so much."

Suddenly, outside the laboratory, Raphael heard familiar voices. He grinned and said, "My brothers have found us and we'll soon be outta here."


	2. Shock confessions

The lab door suddenly burst open and Raphael was overjoyed to see Slash carrying Leo in his arms, Don behind them.

"Leo!" Raphael exclaimed, his green eyes and face lighting up. "Slash! Donnie! Boy, am I glad ta see ya guys!"

Don freed Raphael and noticing Luna said, "Who's the chick?"

"Raph," Leo said. "You're okay. I thought I'd never see you again."  
"Same here, bro. I missed ya. Donnie, that's Luna. She's cool."

"Raphael," Slash said. "It is good to see you. We feared you and Leonardo were dead."

"Can you guys walk?" Donnie asked.  
Raphael shook his head and said, "No."

"I can," Luna said.

Don nodded and said, "Good. April, Casey, Mikey and the Mutanimals are fighting the bad guys, but they can only need hold them off for so long. We need to leave." He lifted Raphael into his arms and said, "Now."

They sprinted out of the lab and saw the others fighting off the bad guys in the lounge.

"Mikey, do your thing," Donnie yelled.

Mikey nodded and tossed a smoke bomb at the villains, causing them to splutter and unable to see anything, while he and his brothers made their getaway.

The Hamato's and their friends piled into the Battle Shell and drove back to the lair, Don behind the wheel.

XXXXX

Leo and Raphael lay on stretchers in the back of the van, their friends and brothers watching over them.

The Mutanimals had gone home to their place.

"So, who's the girl?" Mikey asked.  
"My name is Luna," Luna said. "I'm fifteen. Who are you?"  
"Mikey," Mikey said, staring at her and thinking she was beautiful. He wouldn't mind getting to know her. "I'm the jokester of the family. That's Leo, the leader. That's Donnie, who's the tech and science whiz and that's our temperamental brother, Raphael. These are our friends , April and Casey."  
"Pleasure meeting you all," Luna said and shook everyone, sans Raphael's hands. "I spoke a little to Raphael. Thank you for rescuing us."

"Yes, thank you, guys," Leo said. "I was worried we were goners."  
"No problem," Mikey said warmly. "It's what family does. I'm just glad you guys are okay."

"Yeah," April said, looking intently at Leo. It was no secret she had a crush on him.

But Leo only had eyes for someone else and he silently seethed with jealousy as his crush stared at the wolf woman, clearly entranced by her.

"Raph, dude, don't frighten us like that again," Casey said. "I thought we'd lost you, bro."  
"Sorry, Case," Raphael said, shifting his gaze from Luna to look at his friend. "We didn't plan on bein' ambushed, ya know. I'll make it up ta ya. We can bash Purple Dragons or somethin' when I'm better."

"So, have you got family, Luna?" Mikey asked.  
"No one. They died in a house fire."  
"I'm so sorry, dudette."  
"It's fine. Listen, you can drop me off here. I know my way around the city."

"We'll do no such thing," Raphael piped up to Leo's immense annoyance. "There's a chance yer gonna have my babies and I wanna be parta their lives and ya close by and besides, ya got no one. Ya should be with us. We'll be yer family."  
"Oh! I'm going to be an uncle!" Mikey said happily. "Oh. Raphie and Luna sitting in a tree. You guys are such a cute couple. Aw. I hope they take after their mommy and don't have your ugly mug, Raphie!"

"We're not a couple," Luna said. "Nor were any babies naturally conceived. The Kraang injected Raphael's sperm into me. I'm not looking for a romance right now and I don't want to impose on you."  
"But we insist," Raphael said. "Ya will be safe with us. Right, Leo? She can, can't she? She won't be no trouble and we can look after her and the babies would need us."

Leo wanted to scream that she couldn't and the thought of his crush having babies with the wolf woman greatly displeased him, but he'd look like an ass to everyone, so he swallowed down his jealousy and took a deep breath.

"I don't have a problem with it, Luna," Leo said. "I'll bunk with Raph. You can have my room."  
"Thanks, Leo. See? All sorted, Luna," Raphael said and smiled. "Fearless don't mind and yer havin' his room. Ya'll love the lair. It's smelly and damp, but it's clean and….."

"I make the best grub," Mikey said. "I'll whip up something when we're home. Casey and April, are you staying over?"  
"Nah," Casey said. "But I'll swing by tomorrow after school."

"Me too," April said. "Maybe we can spar together, Leo?"  
"Huh? Sure," Leo said absent mindedly, determined that he was going to reveal his secret to his emerald skinned brother before the wolf girl got her claws into him. She may have said she didn't want a romance, but Raphael was gorgeous, so he had a feeling she'd change her mind. Raphael was perfection and way too good for the woman. No. She belonged with someone else like Mikey.

"Cool. We're going to have the best time," Mikey said and smiled at Luna. "It'll be so nice having another chick around. Who knows, you may fall in love with one of us, Luna?"  
"Yeah. Like me," Raphael said. "I'd be the best one for her."  
"I don't think so, dude," Mikey retorted. "She'd want a guy with a sense of humor and a pulse and not someone who thinks with his fists."

"Mikey, knock it off," Leo said, as Raphael's eyes went white in rage. "There's more to Raph than his temper. He's an awesome guy, who'd give you the shell off his back in a nanosecond!"  
"Aw. Do you have a crush on Raphie?" Mikey said teasingly. "Leo and Raphie sitting in a tree…."

Raphael smacked Mikey over the side of the head and said, "Shut the fuck up, Mikey! It ain't funny."  
Mikey rubbed his head and said, "Ouch. That hurt. I think it's hilarious. Who'd be the uke? It'd have to be Leo! I can't see Raph bottoming!"

"Mikey, if you don't shut up," Leo hissed, as the others, sans Raphael stifled their laughter. "I'm going to kick you with my good leg!"  
"Dude, take a chill pill! I know it won't happen, but I love ribbing you guys. Oh. I know. What if they have babies? Donnie could…"  
Leo slapped Mikey's face and said, "Stop it, Mikey. I warned you. Stop it or I'll set fire to your comics."  
"Dude, learn to take a joke! That's extreme. Don't! They're my pride and joy!"  
"Then shut up."

"Luna, see? That's what I live with," Raphael said grumpily. "Welcome ta our crazy family."

Luna smiled and thought, Raphael and Leo would make a cute couple. Why is Raphael so disgusted about it? And why is Leo so against it? I really hope that happens, because I can't see myself falling for Raphael. I can tell he's not my type. No. I think I'd like to date Mikey. He seems sweet and he's mischievous. I love that.

They dropped April and Casey off at their homes and continued their trek home.

XXXXX

They arrived home a while later.

Mikey immediately prepared toasted cheeses, which he and Luna ate in the kitchen, chatting quietly, Mikey thinking she was exquisite and knowing he was already bowled over with her.

I'm going to charm her, Mikey thought. And make her mine. She isn't Raph's type at all. He deserves someone with a similar personality as his. Someone like Leo. Mikey inwardly snickered at the thought and thought, imagine if that happened. They'd constantly fight to dominate in bed. Boy, would I love to be a fly on the wall for that.

XXXX

Leo and Raphael sat up in Leo's bed, eating their toasted cheeses.

Donnie sat on a chair by the bed and ate his sandwich. He jumped up when he'd finished eating, examined his brothers, splinted Leo's legs, doctored Raphael's wounds and said, "Leo, you're going to make a full recovery, but it'll take at least six weeks. You need to rest up for the first couple of weeks and then we'll work on strengthening your leg. Raph, you're on bed rest until you're strong enough to get up. I'll help you to the bathroom and so on, but it's an order. No arguing!"

"Damn. Ya mean I gotta be here with him all the time?" Raphael said and frowned. "Fuck. He's gonna drive me nuts. He snores."  
"I do not, Raph. You're the one, who snores like a freight train. It won't be a picnic for me either and you hog the blankets," Leo said irately.  
"I do not! Ya steal them. I always get cold."

Don rolled his eyes and said, "You guys sound like an old married couple."  
Green eyes glowered at Donnie and Raphael snapped, "Not ya too, geek. Why does everyone wanna hook me and Leo up? Why? We'd kill one another!"  
"Because we can see just how great you'd be for one another if you could get your heads out of your asses! Damn it. You bicker all the time, but that's just the sexual tension between you guys and you're really passionately in love, so why don't you admit your true feelings for one another?"

Raphael and Leo's jaws dropped. How did Donnie know that, when they'd worked so hard to conceal their feelings?

"I can see by your reactions that I'm right," Don said. "Go on, Raph. Tell Leo what you think about him?"  
"I like chicks," Raphael hissed. "Damn ya."  
"No. You don't. You like Leo. Sure, you think Luna's a pretty girl and you can't help admiring her beauty, but the person you really love is Leo! Luna's a harmless crush, because she'll never come true due to your homosexuality. You've always wanted Leo and you were too shy to admit it. I've seen the looks you cast at him when you thought he wasn't looking and I've seen Leo look at you that way. Lingering looks that are more than brotherly, so ditch the charade and confess to him. There's no shame in it."  
Raphael blushed and said shyly, "It's true. I think Luna's hot and I've watched straight porn, but that was just because I was too embarrassed and ashamed of myself ta accept that I wanted my brother. I mean, that's fucked up, ain't it?"  
"Not really. We're the only four of our kind and if you guys love one another, I don't see it as sinful. Love is love and it's not like there's anyone out there for us. Luna's here, but she isn't interested in any of us."

"You like me, Raph?" Leo said in amazement.  
"Duh. Why else do I pick fights? I do it ta get yer attention and I don't just like ya. I love ya, Leo."  
"I love you too."

"Great!" Donnie said. "It's about damn time. I'm going to leave you guys to talk. Not for long, okay? You need rest."  
"Uh. Thanks, Donnie," Leo said. "How did you know?"  
"It was painfully obvious to me for ages. Mikey's not the sharpest tool in the box, so he cracks jokes about it, never thinking it is true. I've wanted to tell you for ages, but you wouldn't have listened to me. I'm amazed you did now, but I'm glad you have, so you can stop lying to yourself and you can be happy. Good night."

"Night, Donnie!" Leo and Raphael said in unison.

"So, what now?" Raphael asked shyly. "What do we do, Leo?"  
"I guess we see how things go. Wow. I can't believe you love me."  
"Me neither. Leo, there may be babies and I wanna be parta their lives."  
"I understand. I won't deny you that. I'd want that as well. I'm cool with it. I'm just unbelievably happy you love me."  
"Thanks. So, uh, why don't we seal this with a kiss?"  
"I thought you'd never ask."

Raphael tenderly cupped Leo's face and kissed him on the lips.

Leo eagerly returned the kiss and thrust his tongue inside of his brother's mouth, tasting him, butterflies in his chest and his heart racing.

The kissing intensified, as their tongues danced together, both experiencing their first kiss and feeling like they were in heaven.

Leo's a fantastic kisser, Raphael thought. And I'm so lucky ta have him.

Raphael's incredible, Leo thought. Wow. I'm so stunned he's mine.

They broke apart and panted heavily.

"Leo, that was dynamite and everythin' I imagined my first kiss would be," Raphael said. "Passionate, gentle and with ya."  
"Me too. You're terrific in every way, Raph. I don't want you to change a thing about you in case you're wondering. I love you the way you are. Even your temper."  
"And I love yer pig-headedness."  
"That's you," Leo said and grinned.  
"Hahah. We're both stubborn. Donnie's so smart ta have figured it out. We wouldn't have said nothin' if it ain't been for him. I'd have pursued Luna and had my heart broken and ya woulda pursued someone else and been miserable."  
"Yep. What did Donnie say? We're like two old married people? I wouldn't want to marry someone else."  
"Marriage? Hey. We only just got together. Who says we'll marry?"  
"Would it be so bad with me?"  
"No, but I wanna see how things go first. Hey. I'm toppin' the first time we make love."  
"You're such an Alpha, but okay. Let's get some sleep. Wait. I need to ask you something. Will you go out with me, Raph?"  
"I'd be honored," Raphael said and lay down. He opened his arms and said, "I wanna snuggle. Don't tell no one."  
Leo laughed, wrapped his arms around Raphael and said, "Your secret's safe with me, Raph. Here's to a long and happy future together. I love you."  
"Love ya too," Raphael said and buried his beak into the hollow of Leo's neck, inhaling his musky scent that was tinged with sandalwood.

Leo smells heavenly, Raphael thought and closed his eyes. What a turn up for the books, huh? Dreams do come true. Mine have. I've got Leo and I ain't never gonna let him go. I can't wait ta see the look on Mikey's face when me and Leo tell him we're a couple. Hah. As for the babies, I'll be a good daddy, but Luna better never think I want her. I want Leo and I'll never want no one else.

 **A/N How will Mikey take Leo and Raph's news?**


End file.
